Hannah! Claude!
by ArmandInAButler'sProperAttire
Summary: Hannah is in love with Claude But doesn't think that he loves her so she gathers courage to play pranks on him to get back at him for the bad things he's done to her but when he finds out thanks to Alios noticing and telling him something happens. My friend Marcus,'s idea.
1. first try

**The picture was made by my little sister just for this story.I Have great little sister.**

Hello my name is Hannah Annefellows, I'm a maid for the Trancy family. I love my employer as if he was my son that is if I could have kids. I mean I probably could but it would be hard to find a perfect demon to be the father. Speaking of which I do have my eye on a certain demon named Claude he is my coworker, he's the demon butler I'm the demon maid. A match made in hell right? I think so. There's just one problem he doesn't notice me. I'm just a sheath for his favorite demon sword. He's too busy for emotions I guess. He spends most of his time taking care of "His Highness", Alois Trancy. I remember meeting Alois's brother, Luka Macken. At that time Alois's name was Jim Macken. He and his little brother were orphans and I had signed a contract with Luka. "Hannah , stop day dreaming and get to work!" I heard Claude yell. I sighed. "Coming!" I called. I set off to dusting the bookcases in the library when I heard someone breathing behind me. "Hannah how are you doing today?" I heard Claude ask. When I realized it was him standing behind me I almost dropped the duster. "Claude ! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shrieked. "What? Miss all-powerful demon gets scared." Claude teased. I glared at him. He just laughed. Sometimes he made me so mad. "Claude one of these days I'm going to get you and I swear I will make you regret it." I told him. Again Claude just laughed. "My sweet Hannah what could you do to me regret anything." He teased me again. I looked at him gathering strength, then I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He didn't react at all which angered me but I let it go and pulled away a smirk pulling across my face bringing a blush with it.

**do I have to say it? I do not own Kuroshitsuji.** _ have any idea of what should happen next tell me and check out my other stories please. _

_**Marcus: Or else I'll eat your soul!**_

_**Ali:*smacks him in the head* Shut up dummy! Please give Armand ideas other wise we have to give him ideas... *whispers* and that won't turn out well**_

_****__**Little Sister: Hi! I love Claude and Hannah and Every Blackbutler character! This is My Favorite Story that Armand did so I made a picture for it! I will not put down my name unless momma allows it so neither will my brother put it down when he is talking about me... so he says. So I will be called Little Sister. :-) . Mew! Kitties for everyone!**_


	2. Bloody mess

**All: Thank you so much Shadechu Nightray for reviewing and helping us out we all cant thank you enough!**

Claude frowned. "Was that you trying to make me regret being mean? If so I don't know what to say except that you can not kiss at all." I glared at him. "I hate you right now. I hate you a lot." I said lying before I turned around and ran to my room. I heard him laugh at me before calling Timber to finish my job. When I got to my room I fell on to my bed and started crying.

"I shouldn't be crying I'm a demon...I want to have a love life with Claude, full and eternal though...sadly I doubt it can be, what a tragedy my love life is, worse than Romeo and Juliet...but...it is known a demon gets happiness from great suffering." I thought to my self over and over again.

Thomas knocked on my door a few minutes later. "Come in." I said still crying. Thomas saw my face and gasped before grabbing a mirror and shoving it in my hands. I looked at my reflection, I was a disheveled mess. My hair was going every w way imaginable, my face was bloody from my tears (demons cry tears of blood), my eyes were dull there color gone due to my sadness. All in all I was hideous. I started crying harder and dropped the mirror letting it crack in the middle and split in half cleanly. I felt Thomas hug me. "Th-thank y-you Thomas." I stuttered. "Devil I'm an emotional wreck." I thought to my self. When I finally stopped crying I looked at Thomas. He smiled at me with his gentle smile. I always thought of Thomas, Timber, and Canterbury as my brothers. I noticed the big blood stain on Thomas's shirt from where I had been crying.

"Oh my, Thomas I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I said feeling like I was going to cry again. Thomas looked down at the stain on his shirt then at me. "It's okay Hannah. I can always get it out." He said smiling brightly. I was surprised. I had never heard Thomas speak out loud before. His voice was rich, deep, and calming. Not at all what I had Excpeted ig would sound like. "Hannah, we know you love Claude. He's just to busy to notice your feelings and embrace them." Thomas said. "Who do you mean when you say we?" I asked worried Alios had found out. "I mean me and my brothers. Hannah don't worry we won't let Alois know." Thomas said as if he had read my mind. Little did I know who was listening right outside the door. My worst nightmare was about to begin.

**Armand: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I would have ruined a great thing.**

**Marcus: Sorry it took so long for us to right this. I was in Ohio visiting family and when I came back I had to deal with my crazy boyfriend Ali. Yes I'm Homosexual get over it.**

**Ali: We have another person who read the story and liked it. They even gave us the sevond paragraph were it mentions Romeo and Juliet because we had a mind block. While I had been reciting Romeo and Juliet. Kinda.**

**All: Thank you **


	3. Embarrassing bath

"It's getting late and you need to get cleaned up. Do you want me to help you get cleaned?" Thomas asked me. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You're right and no I think I'm good." I said sliding off the bed and starting to stand up. Right when my feet hit the floor I went down curling into a pile on the floor. My strength had been drained from all the crying. "Are you sure you dont need help? Canterbury is heating the bath water and grabbing you a towel and a rag for the bath. I could carry you and help you clean yourself up." Thomas offered kneeling at my side. I looked at him a few minutes before sighing. "I need help with every thing right now." I said blushing and burying my face under my arm.

I felt Thomas pick me up and could tell he was trying so hard to be gentle. I blushed when Thomas shifted me in his arms till he was carrying me bridal style. I felt myself starting to lose consciousness as sleep tried to claim me. It soon got to hard for me to hold up my head. As I fought to stay awake I laid my head down in the crook of Thomas's neck. I heard Thomas chuckle under his breath and fought to lower my growing blush needless to say I failed. When we got to the washroom Thomas sat me on the vanity counter and started undressing me. I blushed even more and that did not go unnoticed by Thomas. "Hannah calm down. There is no need to be shy, I'm not going to do anything bad and you know that." Thomas said obviously trying not to smile. My blush deepened when I was wearing only my corset. Thomas just looked up at my face and smiled before undoing the strings.

When I was fully unclothed he lifted me up off the vanity counter and carried me bridal style to the tub. When we got to the tub he set me in it gently. I sighed the water was nice and warm and helped to calmly nerves although it did not help me fight off the sleep. Thomas grabbed the soapy sponge that sat waiting on the table next to the tub. I never thought my blush could grow any deeper but apparently it did when Thomas started to scrub my body making sure to be careful when he washed my face. I relaxed though when he started to wash my hair, indulging in the calming effect his fingers gently going through it gave me. The calming moment was ruined when Sebastian ran in carrying a suitcase and smashed through the opposite door Claude and Alois following him. I felt very embarrassed when Claude came in, but that embarrassment quickly turned to hate and anger when he let Alois make a move to slap me. That move was quickly countered by Thomas who stood up and caught Alois's hand and pushed him at Claude. The look on Alois's face as he ran out of the room was priceless.

**Hey it's me Marcus. Armand let me write this chapter all by myself cause he had to wrap presents and mail some to England and then try to get the house ready for a Blackbutler Cosplay party he's having. It's going to be awesome I can't wait till Christmas eve. That's when he's going to have the party. Yay! Ali in the background singing along to a All-American Rejects song that Bob is playing.**


	4. Confusing Mood Changes

I knew I would regret what happened last night since Alois looked like he was ready to kill when I served him breakfast this morning. "Hannah, come here please." Claude said making gestures for me to stand next to him. I kept a straight face as I walked toward his spot in the garden, although what I really wanted to do was turn around and run away. I felt so embarrassed about him having seen me naked last night that just thinking about him and not begging Thomas to kill me was a struggle. "Yes Claude, do you need something?" I asked trying to be as calm and brave as possible. Claude hit me without even trying to control his strength, laughing as the force of the blow sent me flying into a marble statue of Cupid with his bow and arrows.

"Yes I do, I need for you to not slack on your job ever again. What you did last night was not appropriate, it was in fact the complete opposite. You should not be lounging around ignoring your duties as a servant when His Highness needs you." Claude said his eyes shifting to their original demonic color and the air around him growing heavy with the smell of rotting flesh and blood. Whenever he was like that every body even His Highness Alois Trancy was afraid of him and right then and there I felt as if I done for. But Claude walked over to where I was laying sprawled on the ground and grabbed my right arm, pulling me up so fast that my body collided with his. I blushed as Claude laughedand moved me so that I wasn't pressed against him anymore, but I was still close enough to him that I could feel his unneeded breath blowing past me.

"Claude!" We heard Alois yell in the distance._ "__That kid always ruining my good moments of happiness and peace."_ I thought to myself as Claude sighed and left to see what the brat wanted. "Hello there Miss Maid." I heard Sebastian say from his hiding spot somewhere in the bushes behind me. I turned to face the direction his voice came from. "Hello Sebastian." I said to him as he stepped out to where I could see him. Sebastian smiled a grim evil smile before walking towards me and giving me a teabox. "This is to replace the tea I took Miss Maid." He said before walking off back out of my sight. _"What a strange demon." _ I thought to my self before walking back inside and putting the tea in the cellar. When I walked out Alois stood there waiting for me his eyes glaring invisible daggers at me. "Do you want something, Your Highness? I ask bowing my head down a little bit. "You foul disgusting creature. Do you think I do not know your petty little secret? The fact that you like Claude is obvious to any that has a brain and pays attention. Not to mention I eavesdropped on your conversation withThomas." Alois said smiling a smug satisfied smile. I gasped as I instantly understood what he was going to do.

**Armand: Hi. Sorry this took a long time to get done because I've been so busy lately. My Little Sister asked if she could do the last paragraph of this chapter so I said yes.**

**Little Sister: It made me so happy to do that! Yay!**


	5. Happiest time of my life

**Shadechu**** Nightray in this chapter there will be something that my Little Sister said I had to do because 1. She wanted me to. 2. She asked you if you thought it was a good idea and you said yes. :-). And 3. I also liked the idea. So you should all know that I do not own any version of Que Sera Sera, unless it is on my iPod. Which the pink martini's version is thanks to my adorable conniving Litte Sister. Yay! I'm back in America! Anyway on to the story. :-D.**

I stepped back fearing his blow which was sure to come, and braced myself for the worst. It never came which suprised me a little, and when I opened my eyes and looked at him I almost fainted. Standing behind him was Claude, who happened to be holding back Alois's raised hand and glaring at the boy with utter hatred and disgust. "Claude, what are you doing? She deserves to be punished! You belong to me!" Alois cried struggling to get out of the handsome demon's grip.

Claude growled at him, a feral killing sound that caused the boy to stop moving and start to whimper a little out of fear and pain. I couldn't help but smile just a little. "You selfish arrogant boy, you may be my master but I do not belong to you. The fact that you would even think I do makes me want to break the contract and kill you now." Claude said his anger was swirling out of control. I started to feel scared.

"Claude! I cannot allow you to fall into this _slut's_ trap! Alois cried starting to struggle again. Claude tightened his grip on Alois's arm causing the child to bleed a little. I laughed to myself at Alois's feeble attempt to keep standing even though his knees were shaking so hard. Claude looked at me a flashed a quick smile that made me blush. "Hannah, can you go to your room? I need to speak to _His Highness _here alone for a minute then I'll come talk to you. Is that understood?" Claude asked me his smile disappearing into an evil glare that was now being directed at a weak Alois Trancy. I nodded and walked away quickly afraid of what I might see if I stayed.

When I reached my room and opened the door I saw the triplets sitting on my bed looking at me with worried faces. "Hannah, my lady what is wrong?" Timber asked his voice flowing out in a sweetly seductive tone and just a hint of an unshakable french accent. I smiled at him, I had almost forgotten the fact that these three devoted demons were only here to help me. I rushed to them and collapsed into Thomas's outstretched arms. I started to tell them everything that happened since breakfast my voice raising with fear and excitement. Thomas stroked his hand through my hair relaxing me and calming me. When I had finally finished telling them what happened I fell asleep in Thomas's gentle hold. When I awoke it was to the sound of some one singing in my ear._  
_

It was Claude and he was singing a melody that I had never heard before. Making sure he didn't know that I was awake, I snuggled closer to him giving a small contented smile when I felt him put his arms around me hold me there. "I know you're awake." Claude said his soft singing voice disappearing and his usual strict voice taking its place. I sighed. "Can't you ever let me have fun?" I asked bringing my head up from its spot on his chest so I could meet his eyes. He smiled when I blushed at the close proximity. "No, I can't. Besides you are supposed to be up by now its almost time for the ball and I want you to be my date. So will you?" Claude asked. This suprised me a lot. I didn't even know we were having a ball. I regretfully slid out of his arms and sat up on my bed, my back leaning against the Ebony headboard. Claude looked at me curiously, his face revealing an extremly worried face. "I don't even have a dress, and besides I don't think servants and butlers are allowed to dance." I said my voice rising to an even higher tone than it had last night.

Thomas rushed in and grabbed me off the bed, holding me to him stroking his hands through my hair again. I heard Claude give a low growl which snapped me out of my sad state. As of late I realized I had been growing more emotional than what was normal for demons. I turned and looked at Claude and found that his eyes had switched to their demon form and were pointed at Thomas who was matching his menacing glare. "Claude." I whispered scared of what would happen if I let themcontinue their invisible duel of strength and power. Claude looked at me his demon form disapearing. "Hannah do not worry about a dress. While you were sleeping we had a seamstress measure you and make a dress that would suit you. And besides I had a talk with Alois about allowing servants and butlers to attend and dance." Claude said sliding off my bed andwalking towards us. Thomas let me go and walked toward my closet opening the door and pulling out a garmet off one of the lower shelves that was wrapped in paper so I couldn't see it. I looked at Claude who was now standing by my side smiling. "So what will your answer be? Will you go with me to the ball Claude asked holding out his hand for me to take. I grinned real big and grabbed it. "Most definitely." I said my smile growing even bigger as Claude was kicked out of the room by Thomas so I could get ready.

I looked like a princess of demons which I guess was not far from my demon status. My dress was long and form clinging at with ruffles here and there on the bottom. The top was just a corset that barely kept me in at the chest, with a black lace bow right between my breasts, and short sleeves that were hanging off my shoulders. I loved it but my favorite part was the color of it which happened to be a dark midnight purple. Thomas had then put a miniature set of black leather bat wings on my back hiding the straps, tucked two sharp red horns in my hair, hung a gold chain carrying a teardrop shaped blood ruby pendant around my neck, took off my bandages covering my eye and replaced them with a black leather eyepatch in the shape a rose, then stuck a small gold tiara with nine blood rubies forming the top of a trident inbetween my horns, then made me wear midnight purple satin gloves edged with lace that matched my dress and went up to my elbows, and finished it off with thigh high black leather boots.

When I walked and down the hall to the ballroom I heard a song that I recognized as one from my human life starting to play. Claude came up to me from the sidelines. "May I have this dance?" He asked bowing and holding out his hand yet again for me to take. I smiled and curtsied as I grabbed it. "Why most certainly, sir." I said as he dragged me onto the dance floor. I sung along to the song that was playing as my feet moved gracefully with Claude's.

_"When I was just a little girl I asked my mother what will I be, Will I be pretty, Will I be rich, Here's what she said to me, Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be, The futures not ours to see, Que Sera Sera, When I was just a child in school I asked my teacher what should I try, Should I paint pictures, Should I sing songs, this was her wise reply, Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be, The future's not ours to see, Que Sera Sera, When I grew up and fell in love I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead, Will there be rainbows day after day, Here's what my sweetheart said, Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be, The future's not ours to see, Que Sera Sera, Que Sera Sera, Whatever will be will be, The future's not ours to see, Que Sera Sera, What will be will be, Que Sera Sera."_

__When the song was over Claude kissed me without any warning and I fainted on what had to be the happiest night I had ever known.

**Armand: It's over. Finally! My longest chapter ever and no help what so ever from Marcus or Ali. Every paragraph except for the first two and this one was done by my sister in an email. Which I had to copy word for word. So if you liked this chspter than the biggest thanks and all the credit should go to my Little Sister. And Shadechu Nightray for liking her idea and reading this story. Which by the way is not over yet. Not of course unless you want it to be.**


	6. Authors note

Anybody that wants cuddling and like lovey-dovey sweet stuff in the next chapter raise your hand. Meaning review and say yes please. If you don't then review and say no and then tell me what you would like in the next chapter please. Oh and I may be spoiling the story but I think it's only appropriate that I give you a heads up. Before or at the end of this fanfiction a character will die. I havent decided on who yet but it is going to be one of the Trancy Household members. When I decide who will die, and if you do not like who I chose to die please tell me. WITHOUT BEING HATEFUL. Thank you very much and if you want to give suggestions on who should die so you can try to keep your favorite member of the Trancy Household safe then please do. Say in the reviews who you want to die, and I'll see if I can make it so that person and thank you. One or more people from the Trancy Household will die though. I just thought I should warn you. And if you want certain scenes to happen in this story in one of the upcoming chapters PM me what you think should happen or want to happen. Please. Now I hope you enjoyed the story so far. :-) . I am really sorry though because there are ten ways this story can turn out. Three end with Alois dead, two with Hannah dead, one with Claude dead, and four with Thomas dead. And until people review saying yes or no and tell me what they want and until people tell me who they think should die I will not continue this story no matter how much I want to


	7. The Pain

When I regained consciousness I was lying on a bed in one of the guest rooms and saw that Thomas was sitting in a chair next to me. "Thomas...how long was I out?" I asked him. He looked up at me and I saw that he had cried his face and hands were stained with blood. "T-tw-two hours." He said his voice was rough and raw sounding. He must have been crying really hard for him to sound like that. "Thomas, why are you crying?" I asked him getting worried. "Timber left with Claude and Canterbury. None of them have returned and I'm worried." He said as another bloody tear ran down his cheek. "Where did they go?!" I asked Thomas jolting so that I was sitting up straight before I felt a bone in my body crack and let out a high-pitched shriek. Thomas pushed me down on the bed pulling back the covers and revealing that I was naked. He ran his hands over my arms, legs, and stomach; feeling for the source of my scream. "M-m-y l-l-lower ribs." I gasped out letting him no he was searching the wrong spots. He instantly began pressing his hands against my ribs feeling them. He gasped when I let out another pained shriek. He had found the source of my pain.

Just then I had time to wonder._Why am I naked? And why am I in pain? What happened while I was out?_I didn't have time to wonder for long as another surge of pain coursed through my body. "Thomas!" I shrieked feeling as if I was being stretched apart. Thomas looked at me his eyes filling with bloody tears before he ran out of the room. I laid there my body shaking. Blood started trickling down my chin as I began coughing. I was in so much pain I couldn't see everything was starting to go black. Then I heard Claude's voice.

"Hannah! Hold on!" He shouted. Then I felt his arms lift me from the bed and circle my body pushing me into his chest. I didn't know what was happening. All I could feel was his body against mine and I only heard his voice singing in my ear. It was a song I heard before but I couldn't place it._ Que Sera Sera._Was all I could make out. But it comforted me still. I felt the pain go away, I stopped coughing, and my body stopped shaking as I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his arms _  
_

**Armand: hey everybody sorry it took me this long but I couldn't decide who would die in this story. Then when I finally did I was busy making costumes for all fourteen of my friends. Yes I am a guy and I can sew nothing is wrong with it. Then came. Terrible news from my parents. My Little Sister is dead. Her name was Erin. I loved her dearly yet barely ever saw her. So I have to help my parents plan her funeral which means I had to go to England. I am still there planning her funeral. Sorry this chapter is so freaky. I am just going through a tough time. But thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Love, Death, And Survival

**Hey this is Armand... Alistair and Alixander are helping me write this chapter. I am currently crying up a "demonic storm" Alistair's words not mine. Any way on to the chapter that we have all been sadly waiting for.**

**Ali:we shouldn't have to wait.**

**Alist: *knocks over Ali's chair* oops. *smirks and pushes up fake glasses* come on Armand. Laugh at Ali. He did it for you.**

**Ali:like hell I did! You son of a -**

**Armand: *pulls Ali's wig over his mouth* and that's all the time we have today folks. *laughs***

I woke up again to find myself in Claude's warm embrace. "Hannah... my sweet Hannah. Please don't leave me. I regret teasing you. I regret making you mad and/or sad. So please stay with me. Don't go...please don't go..." Claude whispered. I pulled myself closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Claude I will always be here... I will never leave you. I don't want to leave you." I whispered back to him. I felt Claude chuckle as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I looked at him and saw he was wearing a gold button up night shirt and pants that match. "What happened Claude?" I asked. Claude grimaced. "It seems you are starting to forget your human life and your body is changing. Its dying and being reborn from the inside out." Claude said kissing the top of my head. "Will I survive?" I asked my body starting to shake and hurt.

Claude looked away. "The triplets said that there is a slight possibility of you surviving." Claude said as a tear streaked down his face. "Claude don't cry please." I said wiping away his bloody tear. Claude smiled at me. "Come on we need to get ready for Alios." Claude said. I smiled. "Alios. I still think of him as my son." I said to Claude getting up and putting my maid uniform on. "I don't know how..." Claude said grabbing me from behind and kissing my cheek. I chuckled. "Claude can you help me...?

I usually have Thomas or Timber do this but they are not here right now." I explained blushing. It was Claude's turn to chuckle. "Of course my 'Princess of Demons'. What do you need help with?" Claude asked. "Can you help me put this eye patch on?" I asked handing it to him. Claude nodded and slipped it over my eye and tied it in the back.

"I love you." He whispered to me as we exited the room and headed towards the dining hall. "I love you too." I whispered back.

**That's all for now...**

**Armand: what the hell?! You two were supposed to be helping me! Not watching Dance in The Vampire bund!**

**Alist: hey I helped... Ali is the one who didn't.**

**Ali: eh...**

**Armand: both of you... ugh...**

**All: we do not own Kuroshitsuji!**


End file.
